The present study will test the following hypothesis: the rate of appearance as well as the final concentration of dexamethasone in the blood plasma will be greater in subjects following phonophoresis with an occlusive dressing compared to sham ultrasound with an occlusive dressing. Recruitment complete and analysis underway.